Snow Calibur
by ArchangelUK
Summary: Transcending Christmas and the world, a tale of snow and souls fan-ficticiously retold: Trapped in a cave before Christmas a band of warriors seek warmth and peace, while a certain wind priestess keeps stealing glances at a certain elf... COMPLETE
1. Warm Hearts In A Cold Climate

**Snow Calibur  
By ArchangelUK**

_Transcending Christmas and the world, a tale of snow and souls fan-ficticiously retold, I do not own Soul Calibur or The Legend Of Zelda just this second hand sword with a blinking eye I picked up at a flea market............ rrrrrrrrrrrraAAARRRRGGHH! SOULS!!!!!_

**Part 1: Warm Hearts In A Cold Climate**

  
The small fire flickered in the seemingly arctic winds, of course they weren't in the arctic but they were still frightfully cold. Looking up into the oncoming gusts the noble if flawed swordsman Raphael Sorel immediately regretted it and slammed his eyelids shut as a surprisingly painful wall of snowflakes smashed into his face. Grimacing he turned his back on the entrance to the cave they had found and sought out the giggling form of Talim who had obviously been subjected to yet another one of Xianghua's _oh_ so funny jokes. Raphael had grown weary of them after the second week but the teen it seemed couldn't get enough of them, Raphael mentally shrugged - it apparently took all sorts.

"I don't suppose," He said to Talim, "That you could do something about this? Or at least give us an indication when it's going to stop?"

Talim smiled but sadly, "I am not familiar with these winds, they do not seem to trust me. However I sense we should not be delayed much longer, other than that there's nothing I can do." She patted the space next to her, "Come, sit by the fire."

Raphael shook his head sadly, "Someone needs to stand guard."

"It is my turn." Maxi said getting up from his place next to Kilik, the pirate and swordsman nodded at each other and exchanged places. Raphael passed him his long cloak and Maxi thanked him. Kilik as Maxi left to take his place at the cave entrance noted Xianghua's pained look at their old friend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. The young Chinese woman gave a half smile, but Kilik did not return it.

The cave consisted of various fighters, all of whom were on a quest to destroy Soul Edge the sword previously held by the warrior Azure Nightmare. It had been some time since the dark knight had been in possession of the blade; Nightmare had been set upon by a truly unholy alliance of the evil golem Asteroth and dread pirate Cervantes. Now they each possessed one of the two Soul Edge blades and had last been seen heading in the direction of a western Russian province. The injured Nightmare, free of the influence of the sword had mostly regained his humanity. The tortured and scarred soul that was Siegfried Schtauffen was free once more. Pity had stayed Kilik's hand when he had found him, bleeding in the middle of a gully.

So the party consisted of Kilik, Xianghua, Siegfried, Talim, Raphael, Maxi who was still on Astaroth's trail, the white haired Isabella Valentine whom now went under the name Ivy and finally the curious green clad warrior Link. Link was still very much a mystery, Siegfried could talk with him a bit but his Hylian language was still very much an out of bounds area for the rest. So it seemed was the universal English tongue the other fighters shared, so far the only phrases the others could deduce was 'Saei' meant 'soul' and 'Miie' meant 'snow'. Link could only say their names with the exception of Xianghua whom he couldn't pronounce properly.

Link sat a way back from the fire with Siegfried and Ivy; Kilik glanced up at the English woman who was making sure Siegfried stayed awake so the possession of Soul Edge couldn't take him over again. Link had taken a very protective stance towards the knight for reasons that had eluded all but Talim and Kilik; Link saw something in the man that compelled him to stay by his side. What Kilik also saw was Talim sneaking quick looks at Link when she thought no one was looking, he smiled it seemed even in this ghastly sub-zero cave someone's heart was radiating a lot of heat in a certain direction.

"I have never seen weather like this." Raphael grumbled, "Especially not in this part of France, it makes me feel like a poor host that the climate of my country welcomes you all like this."

"You're hardly a host now are you Raphael?" Kilik raised an eyebrow.

"It matters little, I know I may have lost my home and title but I am still a nobleman of France. The blue blood of the Rouen provinces flows through my veins, so it almost a physical slight that this infernal snow storm stops us so."

"Don't worry yourself Raphael, I've never seen snow or anything like this before. I'm happy to be here with all of you." Talim flashed him her trademark grin and Raphael felt better about himself for a moment, when she smiled like that she reminded him of Amy.

"My blood is blue too, but that's because of the cold more than the country." Ivy sighed.

"That's because you're all far from the fire." Chai Xianghua pointed out, "There is room enough for you all there isn't need to separate yourselves."

"Oyi ses quargtot, esci cou tar geigh?" Link asked confused, the entire conversation lost on him.

"Fire." Siegfried, still very weak pointed with his claw at the burning scrub and dead wood. Link nodded in understanding, secretly glad they had finally seen sense and were joining the others and helped his friend over to the warmth.

"Tang veu corr cou quiart Siegfried wror gheinf?"

Sitting down the blond haired man replied somewhat labouredly replied, "Ciet rem zui rein heint zac Talim furg qi." Kilik noticed Talim almost jump for joy when Link sat down as apparently requested between the German and her.

"What did he say?" 

"The rough translation was 'I told you so'." Siegfried muttered, Kilik allowed himself a small smile. Ivy's sword Valentine sensing the heat uncoiled and after a brief display of happiness curled itself around the perimeter of the fire, it seemed even it had been chilly.

"Still I wonder," Xianghua said out loud, "I wonder if the fact Soul Edge is growing stronger isn't a reason for this storm."

"Soul Edge's influence spreading to the climate itself?"

"I don't know about that." Siegfried said, "But I suppose it is a possibility. You said you have never known weather like this in your country?"

"No. It's unheard of." Raphael confirmed.

"Then it's a possibility we should consider, and one that could prove to be a future obstacle for us should this storm ever let up and let us leave."

"Nature against us?" Kilik questioned, "The very heavens turning their wrath on us?"

"Should another take control of both blades at full strength and especially someone gifted with dark arts like that fell creature Astaroth. I wouldn't put anything past that sword - I should know after all."

Talim shook her head furiously, "No, that cannot happen. The God of the Winds is strong above all and would never fall under the influence of that beast." She wrapped her hands around her legs and tucked her knees under her chin, shivering.

"Kilik was only paraphrasing Talim." Xianghua pointed out.

Kilik apologised rapidly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay." A small tear wended its way down the wind priestess' cheek.

"Wrei! Cray sum Talim carn ooum heint zum alloch tur mei erochra xa padeinsta praaa!" Link glowered at Kilik as though he was ready to skewer him on his sword and the young man instinctively checked where he'd left Kali-Yuga.

"Easy." Siegfried admonished and Link seemed to understand that but turned to Talim for conformation.

"Talim quais'um rein?" He whispered to her quietly, unsure as to what exactly had been said and blushing slightly at his apparent defending of her Talim simply repeated that she was fine. Link got up and picked up his shield, facing Kilik he said. "Talim prai saei gu'threik pol ki-hera zum gaftok. Illi a'ca!" Before stomping off to join Maxi at the cave entrance.

Siegfried blinked, "Well now..."

"What did he say?" Kilik demanded.

"I didn't get part of it." He lied, "Something like 'Talim's soul is gentle and you would be wise not to hurt her'."

"I did say I was sorry." Kilik sighed and poked at the embers with Kali-Yuga.

Talim meanwhile was trying to make her knees cover as much of her face as possible, her profusely glowing cheeks especially; unfortunately she failed having as she did Xianghua next to her.

"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend." She said in a singsong voice.

"I do not!" Talim said annoyed, Xianghua just giggled.

"Grr"

"Still it's cute the way he stood up for you like that." Ivy smirked, "And you should learn to watch your words in future Kilik, I'm most surprised at you, you big bully."

"What!?" Kilik asked in disbelief.

"Just kidding." The Englishwoman replied in a passable impression of Xianghua.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry about it." Talim said turning to the lambasted Kilik, "I know you didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just glad it wasn't me for once, it's usually me who upsets someone." Raphael's gift of being able to more damage with careless words than a thousand swords at their backs had been evident on a couple of occasions on their journey. Amy had always said his arrogance would get him in trouble.

"Still you have succeeded in angering him." Siegfried said stroking his chin with his human hand, "Odd, he doesn't anger easily as a rule maybe he is a bit enamoured with our good wind priest here."

Talim turned red to the tips of her ears, huffed and pulled a blanket around her earning muted chuckles from around the campfire.

"Well at least we know it's winter." Xianghua said, frowning at the cloud of condensation her breath made in the air. "I can barely keep track of time with all this travelling and the seasons are different in different parts of the world."

"And it could be worse I suppose, I fear my country could be in a poorer state than this." Ivy admitted, "Not a good way to be spending Christmas at any rate."

"Indeed." Raphael nodded solemnly, "Yet you must be a mite upset Ivy, it could perhaps be the only white Christmas you'll ever live to see - and you won't see it in your home."

"A White Christmas? In London? You must be joking"

"Christmas?" Siegfried suddenly looked up, "Is it that time already?"

"Yes. In fact it's December the twenty-third, Christmas Eve is tomorrow."

Siegfried shuddered; Nightmare had done a lot of unspeakably foul things on Christmas Eve's prior, in the past it had been the monster's favourite time to gather souls, to steal them when they were at their most joyous.

"The time has no meaning for me anymore." He said sullenly.

"Nonsense!" Raphael stood up, "It should be a time of celebration for everyone, and I insist we all have some kind of Christmas celebration in two days. Agreed Ivy?"

Ivy smiled that knowing smile of hers and nodded, "It may be our last after all, and it's been many years since I've been in company on Christmas Day."

"Siegfried?"

The man swallowed, choosing his words carefully. For some reason he was always on edge when Raphael asked him a question, there was something about him he didn't entirely trust. "My memories of Christmas are bad ones, I would prefer them if there was something nice to replace them."

"Then it's agreed." Raphael announced happily, "When this storm dies down we shall see about finding some proper lodgings, I know of a farmhouse about six or so miles from here that belongs to an old friend."

"How old?" Ivy looked suspicious.

"Well old as in he was one of those who turned on me and I had to introduce his throat to my rapier." Raphael waved a hand in apology, "But I'm sure it's deserted."

"Er, excuse me." Xianghua waved at the jubilant Frenchman, "What is this C-Crisht mash?" The cave went silent as Raphael, Ivy and even Siegfried looked at Xianghua as if she'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"You've never heard of Christmas?"

"No what is it?"

"Oh my God she's serious!" Ivy's jaw almost hit the floor.

"WHAT?" Xianghua now embarrassed and somewhat annoyed glared at the Englishwoman. Kilik raised his hand.

"Actually I've never heard of it either."

Talim shook her head, "Same here, sounds like fun though whatever it is."

"I have." Maxi called from the cave entrance.

Siegfried although knowing the answer called to his friend, "Link, zum sou gr'snarr quigöt cor Christmas?"

The Hylian looked back at him with a blank look on his face. "Swah?"

"I take it that's a no from our elfin friend." Ivy massaged her temples. "I think one of us should explain."

Seeing as Siegfried wasn't going to start going all Charles Dickens on her any time soon and Raphael although wanting to volunteer didn't know as much about the origins of Christmas as he was letting on. Ivy sighed and cursing the fact she wasn't comfortable talking to an audience not to mention as a scientist and alchemist she took issue with several of the things Christmas stood for began none the less.

"Christmas, is a celebration that happens every year on the twenty-fifth day of December in the Gregorian calendar that's the calendar of Europe and the western hemisphere to you. It is however much more than a great big party, it is a religious based celebration - I suppose baring in mind your Asian roots we shouldn't have been surprised at you not knowing about it. I suppose though you are all at least familiar with the religion known as Christianity."

Kilik and Xianghua nodded, Link who had once more joined the group had sat again between Talim and Siegfried who was freely translating as Ivy went.

"The old ones spoke once of it." Talim scratched her head, "But they didn't know much about it."

"Then prepare to surpass your elders Talim." Ivy took a sip of water from a canteen, "Christianity is the major religion in Europe I would imagine it was that which we - Siegfried, Raphael and myself believed in. Now there are various different variations of Christianity, most countries are divided over the issue of which is best principally the two main religions Protestantism and Catholicism. England is a Protestant country, France and I imagine Raphael is Catholic."

"Correct."

"Now many wars have been fought over this issue and in the end it's pointless."

"Agreed," Raphael nodded, "Each to their own beliefs."

"So far this isn't sounding like something with a celebration attached, just lots of wars and killing." Kilik frowned.

"I haven't got there yet." Snarled the scarlet and white warrior, "Now then all these various religions are in the end Christianity and fundamentally the same, the main base of which is that many, many years ago a child was born of a virgin who was the son of God himself. He was called Jesus Christ, who over the years taught people right from wrong and performed miracles; he spread the word of our God and in the end was ultimately killed by those who saw him as a threat."

"If he was the Son of God how was it he died?" Xianghua blinked confused.

"Well he was crucified and died for the sins of man, for the love of the human race, however he rose again a few days later but that's a different celebration entirely. In our cultures this is all very significant and so every year we celebrate the day of his birth and give thanks for his sacrifice."

"December the twenty-fifth?"

"Well, we aren't exactly sure that's when he was born but that's the day we celebrate it on."

Kilik leaned forward with interest, "I see, so what happens with this celebration?"

"Well, houses and streets are decorated with lights and baubles and fineries, each house tends to have a Christmas tree which too is dressed up." Ivy continued on in this manner for about an hour explaining about the role of Father Christmas (or Pere Noel as Raphael insisted he be called) and more importantly the truth about him, Ivy not seeking to pull any festive wool over the inquisitive eyes of young Talim. She described stockings and holly, reindeer and about the giving and receiving of presents, as well as other traditions such as Yule logs.

"Every year we celebrate Christmas we have a large dinner to give thanks, traditionally we eat a large turkey and have a Christmas pudding for desert."

"What's a Christmas Pudding?" Talim asked intrigued.

"More to the point" Kilik asked, "What the hell is a turkey?"

"A turkey is a large bird, a bit like a chicken - in fact very like a chicken. Except bigger."

"And tastier!" Raphael agreed.

"Now a Christmas pudding is essentially a steamed pudding containing lots of fruit like raisins, cherries and flavoured with alcohol such as brandy and it's often coated with custard. It's juicy and scrumptious and only eaten on Christmas." Ivy licked her lips savouring the memories of the tastes and smells; Raphael, Kilik and Xianghua were positively drooling. Siegfried seemed to be in another world entirely and Link well, he was grinning ear to ear liking this concept greatly and wondering why on earth there wasn't a similar celebration in Hyrule for Din, Farore and Nayru.

"Jerto cun il'sya Christmas pudding warth megin wer meii por segffad qu'iiro!"

"Link says he would very much like to try this dish when the snow storm goes."

"Well, it looks as though our friend might get his wish." Maxi said returning to the fire and tossing Raphael his cloak, "The storm is dying down and I imagine we should be able to get out of here within the hour. Then it'll be a case of getting to this farmhouse of yours Raphael."

"Indeed"

"Well, it's your turn on guard now Kilik." Maxi turned to the martial artist, "Let us know when it's safe to travel."

Kilik nodded and cast a wary glance to Xianghua, she understood his meaning. Since the time they had found Maxi again their relationship with him had been strained and it was straining the bond between Kilik and Xianghua too. They both so wanted Maxi to regain his lost memories, the memories of them and the first Soul Edge quest four years previously. Xianghua was heartbroken by the revelation and was determined to stop at nothing to help Maxi but Kilik was tempered by the understanding that if they pressured Maxi too much it could distract him from the task at hand. Distraction in the war against Soul Edge meant death to most and when it came to Astaroth, Maxi had all the distraction he needed already. Kilik cared for Xianghua deeply (much more than he was prepared to let on) and loved Maxi as a brother. He too was mortified by his amnesia but had to live with it for now, as he took up his place on guard he suddenly realised that he had another problem. He needed to give Xianghua a gift on this Christmas Day thing, and the only thing she would want he couldn't get her. Pondering this situation he looked at Kali-Yuga and wondered if maybe he couldn't give Maxi a little nudge in the right direction at least.

The rest of the group rested for now, Link played his Ocarina at the request of Siegfried - it was late and the music soothed him. The others got some rest with the exception of Talim who pretended to rest while actually staring dreamily at Link and Ivy who watched the young wind shaman from behind partly closed eyes. A small smile graced her cherry lips as she observed her, and a plan was slowly coming together in her head.

Valentine, uncoiled on the floor, sensed its mistress's plan and spun its segments smugly. It would be a very good Christmas this year verrry good.  


_To Be Continued...._

* * *

**__****_Please Review!  
ArchangelUK 0:o)_**


	2. Festive Hazards

**Snow Calibur  
By ArchangelUK**

_Part 2: Many thanks to those who took the time and trouble to review, in response to some of the concerns raised if Raphael was a French noble around the time SC2 takes place he would have been Roman Catholic as that was the way things were. However I will be dealing with this as no I don't think Raphael particularly believes in anything except for Amy at this time, although this story is a General story this chapter is more light hearted as lets face it all those different goals, different paces and different feelings makes the group somewhat dysfunctional by default. As soon as they arrive in the farmhouse though we'll get back to the main point of the story.... yes it does have a point._

_ArchangelUK (23/12/03)_

_I do not own Soul Calibur or The Legend Of Zelda just this weird glowing triangle on the back of my hand, hmm, curious..._

**Part 2: Festive Hazards**

The snow crunched under their feet, the feel and texture of the snow was mind boggling to the youngest of the group, growing up in India she had barely even been exposed to a cold snap before and although she was now having to wear a pair of spare boots from Ivy which made her look like the village harlot Talim was thrilled to bits by the winter wonderland around her. Maxi did not like the snow and ice at all, muttering something about 'water should be moving like the sea' he lagged behind the others with Siegfried who was still both hampered by his lingering injuries and lost in his memories - or rather Azure Nightmare's memories.

Talim and Xianghua were giggling and pointing various things out to each other dragging poor exhausted Kilik from pillar to post so he had the benefit of observing also. That left Raphael who walked purposefully at the head of the group trying to discern their direction over hills and fields blanketed by a thick white carpet of snow. In the summer he could have found his way around this province blindfolded but now, well, that was a different matter entirely. About seven or so metres behind him the last two walked with a quiet air of dignity, Link stretched his arms behind his back.

"You like her don't you?" Ivy asked him, knowing full well Link couldn't understand her. "Talim?"

"Ivy semai swah?"

"Never mind." She waved a hand in apology and offered a small smile; Ivy was by experience a very good judge of what people thought. She could read what was behind even the strongest emotional mask. It was because of this she could turn any situation to her advantage, not only that but it was because of this she had stayed alive as long as she had. Not that the innocent eyes of the young elf were difficult to read, the mere mention of her name made his pupils widen to their maximum, that was all the sign she needed and all the conformation she required to start her plan.

"Ivy!"

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face Xianghua, "What is it now?"

"I think we've found some holly!"

"Well, why don't you bring some along?" Smirking the Countess Valentine turned her back just in time to hear:

"Sure thing I owwwwwwwwww!"

"Xianghua I told you it was prickly!" Kilik admonished, shaking his head. Xianghua held her hand under her armpit as if to protect it and began muttering various choice Chinese phrases under her breath.

"Siegfried, this is the woman that defeated Soul Edge four years ago?" Maxi looked on in disbelief.

"That she did, and will most likely be the one to do it again this time."

"Poseidon help us!" The sailor muttered as Xianghua drew the poisoned Soul Calibur blade and began hacking furiously at the holly bush.

"Xianghua er"

"Stupid Foreign Scrub Plant Hurt ME!" Growled the young woman punctuating each word with a swing of her sword and a sending an entire branch full of holly flying through the air.

"Xianghua there's no need to actually_ kill_ the plant, it's a living being too." Talim was getting cross; luckily Kilik finally lost patience and blocked the next sword strike with Kali-Yuga.

"That's enough Xianghua." Kilik's eternally calm eyes immediately diffusing any anger within those of his friend. "I think it surrendered some time back."

Although entirely serious the mirth in his voice was inescapable and also infectious and as Siegfried and Maxi went past even the former azure knight was forced to give a chuckle. Xianghua stood in a void of emptiness, desolation all around her, a neat hole in the hedgerow and what had been there dispersed in all directions about her.

"Well, now that you've had your revenge oh mighty warrior perhaps we could get back to trying to find this farmhouse?"

"But we want some holly!"

Killik rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb and then gestured at the devastation around her. "Then pick some and _I'll _carry it."

Xianghua pointed to a large branch, which Kilik passing his staff to Talim picked up by the base, of course this wasn't the best approach with him being bare handed also and soon he too growled in annoyance looking at the three inch long scrape along the back of his wrist.

"Told you." Xianghua stuck out her tongue.

"I don't mean to hurry you." Raphael called from which turned out to be some way away by now, "But Christmas is in less than two days and we would like to find this dwelling on masse sometime soon - when you've finished?"

"Ivy said this was part of Christmas, I think we should really take some with us." Talim was about to say that she wasn't sure how they were actually going to take it if all it did was scratch them when she was interrupted by a frustrated sigh in Hylian.

"Mekris doght?" Link tightened his leather gloves then picked up a large sprig of holly and attached it to his rucksack. "Cengris cor surlum ta."

"Now you see that's smart, why didn't I think of that!"

"You were too busy earning an 'honourable vengeance'."

"Kilik!"

About twenty minutes later they stumbled upon the farmhouse, as luck would have it was indeed empty, though a better description would be it was deserted. The windows weren't so much snowed up as covered in a nasty snow-grunge hybrid, the gate appeared to have been smashed open from the inside outwards and chickens wandered around in various states of health. The biggest of these, unsurprisingly the cockerel veritably charged up towards Xianghua and began to crow agitatedly.

"I don't think this one likes me." Xianghua said taking a cautious pace backwards.

"It's male and it's defending what it believes to be its territory." Siegfried stepped forward purposefully and stared directly at the bird, which flapped its wings stubbornly not the least bit intimidated by the big human in front of it. Emitting a low growl, Siegfried flexed his claw letting the scaly metallic skin grind over itself menacingly. The sound would strike terror into the heart of any man, the cockerel too got the message loud and clear and scuttled off in the direction of its coop as fast as it's little legs could carry it.

A somewhat pristine hen began pecking in the grass near Talim and she smiled sweetly, leaning down to pet the bird that made a low sound in its throat indicating it liked what she was doing. "These are cute."

"I wouldn't get too attached to that Talim." Maxi warned, "It's the fattest one here and will most likely be our dinner."

"What?"

"Maxi's right little one." Raphael picked up the bird gently, "Unless we find a proper turkey on this farm this one's for the pot."

Raphael was expecting Talim to start tearing up but of course he had forgotten who and what exactly Talim was. She looked at the bird, shrugged nonplussed and with somewhat graphic language began telling Raphael various ways to pluck, treat, prepare, fillet and cook the bird. By the end of which Raphael felt slightly sick and putting the hen down held a hand to his stomach to try and steady it.

"Would you like me to gut it for you?"

"Um, I don't think anyone here is as qualified as you." He was right; all those that were vaguely familiar with the bird had precisely no idea of how to go about actually cooking one. Amy had always done anything like that since his family cut their ties to him as well as its purse strings, Ivy was after all a countess and Siegfried too had a noble background. "I have to ask though how do you know so much about, um, 'dealing' with animals."

Talim adjusted the pair of elbow blades attached to her belt, "As the wind priestess of my tribe I am required by sacred tribal law to conduct various ceremonies at certain times of the season such as before the rainy season and harvest time. Sacrifices to the Wind Deity are part of the traditions that go with this and it is up to the representative of the tribe to carry this out."

Raphael nodded glad he wasn't going to have to carry out all the seemingly overly messy bits, he could quite easily have the birds organs dancing all over the floor with his beloved rapier in a matter of seconds however having never actually had to cook a bird himself was somewhat relieved he could leave this in Talim's apparently quite lethal hands.

After a quick survey of the exterior of the farm yielded a small if slightly over-run herb garden yet more chickens and an extremely obese pig it was time to finally inspect the farmhouse itself. For it's time the building was a wonder of architectural design, though a farmhouse in the middle of a rather run down farm the building was ridiculously vast at least from the outside and looked on sheer size more like a villa. This would be useful as sleeping arrangements in the cave had been somewhat awkward and everyone likes their own small bit of privacy. Turning the outside door handle Raphael found the door rather reluctant to budge.

"It's locked."

"You were thinking he'd leave a house this size open for anyone to come along and walk inside?" Maxi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hmmph."

"Come on Raphael help me break down this door." Maxi and Raphael stood together and charged shoulder first into the thick wooden door

_Thump_

then rebounded off it to land in a heap on the snow. Maxi held his shoulder groaning and Raphael who was underneath him angrily pushed him off.

"Blasted door must be made of English Oak, only a door made out of that could be so stubborn."

"Typical men." Ivy sighed, "Always ready to use any muscle except the one that matters."

"Oh and I suppose you know a way to get inside?" Maxi said curtly, dusting himself off.

"Actually I do have an idea." She winked and drew Valentine from her scabbard; then slowly and carefully she slid the blade under the crack at the bottom of the door. The gap was so big and Valentine so thin that Ivy was able to get most of the sword into the house before the sheer thickness of the blade meeting the hilt and guard stopped any further progress.

"What's goods that sword of yours? We need force to break it down!" Maxi continued but Raphael gaining a sense of her plan before the sailor put a hand on his shoulder stopping any further protestations.

Raphael leaned close to Maxi's ear and whispered, "Watch quietly - and learn."

Valentine knew this plan well; it had done this a few times before when deemed necessary. There had been many tales around Europe of powerful men being killed in their sleep yet the assailant somehow got in and out of a locked room without breaking and entering. No clues, no evidence save for the corpse, nothing. The intuitive sword curved upward and examined the door, which was indeed very thick and sturdy despite this there appeared to be only one lock in operation. Naturally the two dead bolts at the top and bottom could not be closed from the outside when the owner left. Slithering serpent-like along the floor Valentine 'looked up' and examined a row of jars on a shelf relatively near the door. Were it to have a face in reality the sword would have narrowed its eyes suspiciously, there were many things that were the same no matter where you went in the world. One of which as Ivy (and therefore her sword) knew was the human ineptitude for losing important things and if it was one thing humans lost more than anything else it was keys.

The other thing was that humans always liked to have a plan B; they were probably the only species on the planet to think of a contingency for most any event. Lost keys included. So no matter how rich or splendiferous a house was, whether king or queen or pauper lived in it they always, always had a spare key close to hand. Always.

The smash and crash of something hitting the floor rang out through the house, a few seconds later the tip of Valentine curled out from under the door with something attached to it.

"The key!" Maxi exclaimed, "By the Gods."

"By my Valentine." Ivy corrected withdrawing the sword and successfully opening the door. "Shall we go in? I don't know about you but I'm most frightfully cold."

"That's because of your choice of outfits." Siegfried looked up and down at the distinct lack of clothing the woman wore.

"You can talk, just because you can't find any clothes to put that claw through doesn't mean you have to go bare-chested everywhere."

"When you two have quite finished bickering." Interrupted Xianghua as she entered the farmhouse, followed quickly by Raphael, Talim and Kilik.

Ivy scowled at the Chinese girl, "Just because it's me for once and not her and that pole-twirling pretty boy."

"Rather harsh." Siegfried scolded, then looking around in confusion became immediately concerned. "Ivy, have you seen Link?"

"No, not since we came into the farm."

"LINK?"

"Qergo sa!" Came a reply from around the corner, Siegfried looked at Ivy.

"He wants help"

The pair dashed around the corner to find Link standing with his back to them, both Master Sword and Hylian shield drawn and in a defensive position.

"Link what's wrong?" Approaching the elf Ivy was surprised to find him somewhat alarmed and frightened by the foe in front of him - the cockerel.

"Frig ais weh't - zum sy weigos lunkt!"

"He says it's a very dangerous animal and warns us to stay back."

"It's just a chicken, it's harmless."

Link then went off into a flurry of scared and angry Hylian that left Siegfried struggling to keep up. The only word he could decern was that this wasn't a chicken but a - "Cuckoo?"

"What?"

"He keeps calling it a"

"Feikram!"

"A cuckoo?"

"He's cuckoo alright."

"It seems they have something similar in Hyrule, quite deadly if they're in a foul mood."

"Or a fowl mood." Ivy said dryly, wondering how on earth a hen could be deadly. If it was a hundred hens maybe, but one solitary bird that could be impaled on her sword in the blink of an eye? No.

"Ivy!" Siegfried snapped, "He's deadly serious. Come on Link; let's go inside out of this cold. Terr'ok zeitrem pus kil-i."

"Feikrem! Feikrem!" Link insisted and began ushering Ivy back, naturally it was at that moment when the cockerel started to crow at him. Link leapt backwards in blind panic dropped his shield sheathed his sword and turning tail picking up a surprised Ivy in his arms and began running for the door. "Siegfried trein! TREIN!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Treeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Link bellowed over his shoulder at Siegfried as he literally dived through entrance bowling straight into Xianghua who was just coming outside to find out where everyone had gone. Not that Siegfried could run as Link suggested but he didn't need to fortunately, the cockerel recognising the big man with the claw made itself scarce and with a ghost of a wry smile on his lips the ex-knight picked up Link's Hylian shield and walked calmly inside where a number of people including a furious Xianghua wanted to know what on Earth was going on.

_  
To Be Continued...._

* * *

**__****_Please Review!  
ArchangelUK 0:o)_**


	3. Past, Some Presents & Future

**Snow Calibur  
By ArchangelUK**

_Part 3: Been a while, yes. However things are as they must be and coursework came along to slap any work on this right to the back of my mind. Here be the third part of four and a return to more serious issues.  
  
ArchangelUK (29/4/2004)_

_I do not own Soul Calibur or The Legend Of Zelda just this extremely uncomfortable red leather corset..._

**Part 3: Past, Some Presents & Future**

It was certainly an odd way to celebrate Christmas, Ivy thought caressing Valentine against her left cheek. And she was sure what had been proposed broke every single rule about this time of year but quite frankly the tall snow white haired woman didn't care.

After she and Xianghua had calmed down with the elfin youth Link, which had indeed taken some considerable time and a sufficient punishment was dished out to those roaring with laughter the discussion had once more turned to tomorrow and presents in particular.

  
_"Guess we'll have to forgo the exchanging of gifts." Kilik had said, looking around the room for somewhere to put the bulky Kali-Yuga and eventually settling on what turned out to be an umbrella stand._

_"I suppose so." Ivy sighed lowering herself elegantly down onto a plush leather chair._

_Raphael's eyes visibly sparkled as an idea sprang to life in his mind, tapping his left index finger against his cheek he replied. "Not necessarily. Let's think about this, we have a whole – if not extortionately large – farmhouse."_

_"Villa." Siegfried corrected._

_"Whatever. Why don't we find something for everybody here and give it to them tomorrow?"_

_Talim frowned as did Kilik and Siegfried, it was Xianghua though who voiced their thoughts. "Isn't that stealing though Raphael?"_

_"Well, from a certain point of view." He shrugged._

_"I'm not particularly sure I like this 'certain point of view'." Talim replied seriously._

_"I agree." Added Siegfried, his eyes narrowing suspiciously something noted by the ever observant Frenchman._

_"You're a fine one to start developing scruples now Herr Schtauffen." Raphael sneered, his upper lip curling to reveal those pristine pure white teeth of his. "If you'd just let me explain…"_

_Siegfried growled and the very floor seemed to shake, Raphael did not seem to notice however or perhaps did not care._

_"Since good Master Basheim has departed for, let's say, worlds anew." Raphael fondled the hilt of his sword deliberately. "There is no one who actually owns this residence, he possessed no family I know this for a fact. Besides the lands have fallen into decline so no one has yet stepped forward to make an offer on their sale or to even claim them as their own."_

_"I don't see what relevance that has." Kilik said bluntly._

_"The relevance is that in this current climate how long would an abandoned villa and much less a well furnished villa like this go un-noticed by a thief? One week? Two? A month possibly? It has been a great many months since Basheim met his end and this residency remains untouched. When we in turn leave how long do you think it will remain so?"_

_Raphael let his argument hang in the air for a moment before proceeding._

_"If the place is only destined to be picked apart by the carrion birds like the doomed corpse it is why not we make use of it further than we have done so already."_

_"You're proposing that we become the vultures and ransack the place?" Ivy scoffed and Raphael half-sighed half groaned in frustration._

_"No no, not at all! I'm suggesting we all scour the house looking for items we think the others may find useful. One per person that way we can give them to each other on Christmas Day. Everyone has a present and we make use of the resources left here."_

The argument as it was raged for a good two hours before everybody agreed in principle to disagree. Of course this did not necessarily mean everybody still refused, begrudgingly those opposing eventually came around to Raphael's proposal although not his way of thinking. Talim and Ivy still not overly liking the idea said they would try to use as little interior or personal items as possible, and instead count on natural or perishable items that would only be wasted anyway should the group leave without taking advantage of them. Kilik had then mentioned something cryptic like 'gifts not necessarily have to be from the physical plain' but Ivy hadn't really heard correctly. Raising an eyebrow she'd assumed in her own skeptical way he'd simply said that to cover his back so that in the event of not being able to find something for someone he could give them a gift of 'spiritual energy' or some such rot. Later on however she'd come to realise that it was a pretty smart move for the young monk to make, Ivy only wishing she too had a form of safety net.

Valentine's segments oscillated in as much a parody of a snigger as the weapon could manage. Mistress Ivy was presently up a **_very _**tall tree surveying the farm/villa/whatever from above as to get an idea what to get everyone. She shifted unhappy at her current position and rather self-conscious of the view she'd give anyone who looked directly upwards from beneath her. So far she had gained a few items that she had scavenged from around the grounds, in the main living room she had discovered a framed map and though hardly the thing to lead to treasure it was inlaid with gold leaf and expertly illustrated. Ivy thought maybe Maxi would like it for the contents of his new cabin if whenever and if ever they completed this quest.

Outside in one of barns she had also found a cupboard partly covered by an old canvas tarpaulin. After moving the heavy cover she had been amazed to find inside a vast selection of preserves obviously left there until the time was right. A brief glance over the labels revealed various pickles, chutneys, marmalades, honey and most importantly – jams. Her eyes lit up when they focused on several labeled'strawberry' and Ivy had licked her lips involuntarily. She had taken one of the larger jars of this for Xianghua's present and also pocketed a blackberry one of equal size for Raphael. She then deliberately left the cupboard open in the hope that someone would find it and think of giving her one of the other strawberries. If not of course she could always come back here before they left and help herself, she grinned.

After that piece of luck her good fortune had run pretty dry, ideas for presents for the others were difficult particularly when it came to the other males especially Siegfried and Kilik who both needed a lot more consideration when it came to something for them. As for Link she was completely lost, like the majority of the group she didn't really know what he carried with him now much less what he didn't have or would want.

Then there was Talim; Ivy had found herself not for the first time ruing the fact she was not back in England having been decidedly let down by the French countryside. Her hunt for that particular gift had been entirely fruitless. The complex had been searched from north to south and east to west at least twice and was disappointingly devoid of what she was after. She sighed and resigned herself to having to look inside for something else, thus beginning her slow decent down the tree.

She had walked about three paces from it when all of a sudden Valentine zipped open and coiled itself around her.

"Valentine! What the devil?" The sword 'pointed' at something behind the nearest barn. "What is it?"

'There.' Valentine jabbed itself towards the spot more intently.

"I see nothing."

Valentine's consciousness growled, Ivy felt she could envisage the sword rubbing its temples in frustration. 'THERE!'

"I…" Ivy began, but in a rare show of petulance Valentine snapped roughly back together, then broke apart again in the direction it wanted her to go. The motion was so rapid that it actually dragged Ivy a good few paces towards the destination. Valentine did this a few more times before its mistress, who would normally be angry with it but was too shocked by the sword to be able to think anything at the moment got the message .

"This better be worth…" She began once more before her eyes settled on something growing out of the hedgerow. "Oh, Valentine you clever thing, that's just what I needed! You're a lifesaver!"

'Hallelujah.' Valentine sighed, 'Yes, I am rather aren't I?'

The sound of metal striking wood echoes around the farm, in a cordoned off area behind the smaller of the two barns Maxi was taking out his frustrations in a surprisingly effective way by chopping wood for the fire. His frustrations were mainly based around what to do about tomorrow, it had all started rather innocently with the conversation about Christmas Day. 

Xianghua and Ivy he remembered had still been very cross with Link, Siegfried had been able to discern very little from the hero of Hyrule since his encounter with the cockerel some thirty minutes prior. Link had sat in a corner panting and muttering something about cuckoos and 'Melon' or something like that, even Talim had been unable to calm him. 

"Well, that was an interesting little debacle." Raphael had yawned mockingly.

Although he never would abandon the use of Soryuju, his beloved pair of nunchaku he couldn't help but admire how good it felt to swing an axe. His grip on the oaken shaft flowing smoothly down as the axe arced through the air to bury its steel head into the… the…

_Worms!_

_Insects!_

_**SOULS!**_

Maxi cried out in pain, confusion and alarm as images of his fallen companions threatened to overcome him. All dead, all slain, and their murderer looming above him - the gargantuan form of Astaroth his mighty axe dripping with blood, looking down he saw that the hands that were held the wood axe were no-longer his. Purple skin covered two monstrous hands, blackened nails stained with the dried gore of many victims standing out prominently and the axe was not any ordinary axe. Not anymore. It was a scythe, a blade of death that was responsible for cutting all too many men, women in children down like they were merely corn before a farmer.

His mind in a blind panic Maxi took the axe and threw it away from him as hard and as far as he could. It wind milled through the air and buried itself deep into the side of the nearest tree a good twenty metres away.

"No." He said quietly to himself. "I will have my revenge upon you freak, after we meet again no more will you murder and kill for sport or the satisfaction of your demon blade."

"Glad to hear it." Kilik's voice startled him.

"What do you want?" Maxi barked, "Come to offer me some tips on spirituality monk? I've already told you I'm not interested."

Maxi hadn't meant to sound so harsh, right now he just wanted to be alone and try and come to terms with the vision he'd just had. He wasn't prepared either though for the look on Kilik's face when he said it. For a split-second he saw anger naturally enough, then a look of deep hurt as though the young man's heart was under great strain before calmness and resolute determination became the focus in his unwavering eyes.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing that would concern you."

"On the contrary I believe what you saw had a great deal to do with me, in principle anyway."

Maxi looked suspicious, "What do you mean?"

"Your chi is out of focus, you're already aware myself and Xianghua know you even though you don't remember us."

"That." Maxi scoffed, "Is ridiculously well documented."

"Don't play games with me Maxi." Kilik growled, "I see the confusion in your eyes and the pain in Xianghua's which you too have seen and felt. I sense your frustration at not knowing and yet the fear of what may be there if you were to discover it. I have an idea of how to reveal this all to you should you wish me to. " 

Maxi remained briefly silent before replying, "Why?"

"If you remembered me then you wouldn't be asking that question."

"This isn't just for me though is it?"

"No, for I can no longer bare the sadness that surrounds Xianghua."

"You care for her don't you." Maxi smirked.

"Silence!" Kilik boomed, "Do you want this help or not?"

The sailor chuckled, "Didn't mean to strike a nerve Kilik, I would accept this help you offer as your Christmas gift to me. I… assume this process will take time to regain my full memories?"

"That will be up to you, from the beginning I have said it would be unsafe for you to regain all your memories at once and dangerous for you and your quest. I am only proposing to set you on the path to what you need. I will take the first step with you however after then the journey must be yours alone."

Again Maxi paused, "If that is the way must be then that is the way must be, come Kilik show me what needs to be done."

It was late.

Link closed to his bedroom door behind him and leant against it, so tomorrow was to be this 'Christmas' and everyone was giving each other gifts from around the house. Oddly Link was not too bothered by this; he saw Raphael's point much to Siegfried's astonishment and it had taken Link only 45 minutes to get all but one of the gifts for his friends. However what was on his mind now was how he had embarrassed himself earlier with Ivy and Xianghua.

"Feikram." He muttered savagely and took off his leather gauntlets revealing underneath his own two ludicrously clean hands. On the left was the dull mark left behind where the Triforce of Courage had left him to remain in Hyrule. He missed the feeling of that power coursing through him almost imperceptably, he was homesick for Hyrule a great deal and he did miss Zelda and Saria and Malon terribly. That brought him to the back of his right hand and an ugly scar, perhaps 2 inches long and slightly faded lay where unblemished skin should be. He looked at it and winced his heart aching and he felt the bitterness swirling in his mouth - an unfamiliar taste he thought. It was the only scar he possessed, miraculously from all the battles so far here on Earth his fight against Majora, that time traveling quest to rid Hyrule of the dreaded Ganondorf this was the only wound that had scarred.

It had been a late evening on Lon Lon Ranch he had been staying there for a few days rest and to see Epona his horse. The ranch's portly owner the mustached Talon Lon Lon had challenged him (yet again) to a game of hunt the hunt the cuckoo. Link was obliged to say yes as quite honestly he needed the rupees but he had failed miserably and ventured back into the barn with Talon's daughter, the beautiful Malon Lon Lon for some late night practice.

"So how did you do the last time?" The ranch girl asked, Link just muttered that he was lousy and Malon giggled. "So you want to try again? OK I'll release those cuckoos for you." Link had practiced all night but still could only find two within the time limit when three was required, exasperated he had batted one of the birds away with his hand and that was what when it happened.

**"COCK-A-DOODLE DOOOOOOOO!"** The cuckoo screeched, all the others turn to face the 'offended' bird. **"COCK-A-DOODLE _DOOOO!_**" it repeated slightly angrier this time and with a sudden beating of his wings launched itself at Link the others following rapidly.

"Ahh!" Link had cried out, as the birds attacked him with pointed beaks and sharp claws and knowing all too well the dangers of an aroused cuckoo, Link dived into the relative safety of the nearest hay pile so that they couldn't get hold of him. This had two unfortunate and inconceived side effects: firstly it managed to tick the birds off even more and secondly it made them look for someone else to take their frustrations out on. Malon's scream tore through the night air as the birds changed their attentions to her, without hesitation Link leapt back out grabbed her by her arm and swung her around into the hay pile before diving on top of her to keep the birds away. All he could hear was the cacoffany of clucking and crowing and the beating of wings as they pecked and ripped at his back and legs with their claws. It seemed to last forever, Malon sobbing in fright underneath him until the barn door burst open and Talon stormed in – not even an army of cuckoos could come between Talon and protecting his daughter and being relatively smart creatures they took the opportunity and left in a the great flurry of feathers.

Link's green Kokiri tunic had been practically ripped to shreds, his back was a mass of deep scrape marks, many of them bled staining the shredded green material an ugly black hue. Thankfully Malon had escaped with only a minor scrape to her left leg however it too bled. Link when he had been able to stand, produced from his pack a red potion he had acquired from somewhere or the other. A small drop remained in the jar and he rubbed this on the wound. It was as he was doing that he noticed his left gauntlet, a much lighter leather than he now wore, had been viciously torn asunder by one of the more animated birds. Extricating his hand from the wreckage of it's supposed protector, Link found the back of his hand a mass of blood - obviously this cuckoo had done its damage.

Malon was back on her feet in no time and no worse for her ordeal than the scrape which had healed rapidly leaving no mark on her perfectly silken skin, Link though wasn't back on his feet for a while and while his wounds healed the fear he had that he could have lost Malon through carelessness and the whim of a gang of petty farm animals did not. As if a constant reminder that wound scarred, a testament to a time he almost failed to protect a member of Hyrule.

  
Link sighed and removed the ocarina from his belt, he was very lonely though he would never admit this. Sure he had the companionship of his new friends, he had Siegfried and of course Talim… yet for some reason he felt more lonely than he had ever been. Even on all those journeys alone with no company save for the annoying Navi who used to shreak down his ear at the first sign of trouble. Yes, even lonelier than in Termina when every three days he would have to travel back in time and everyone would forget he even existed. At least they all spoke his language back then, here only Siegfried could and though Link was too kind to admit it, the way the German pronounced some of his words was nothing short of comical. If it had been anyone but Link, another Hylian may have been considered insulted by it.

He idly looked at the ocarina in his hand, perhaps… after all Siegfried said that Christmas was the time for miracles… 

Tentatively he raised the instrument to his lips and began to play a song he knew oh so well. It was a call, a call across time, across space and a call to a friend he missed more than life itself - but Saria did not answer her song. Dejected, Link looked back at his other hand, the one bearing the Triforce symbol. It seemed that miracles were only reserved for those in the boundaries presided over by the three goddesses even if the one asking is their Hero of Time.

After several minutes pause Link poignantly replaced his gloves, covering the memory of the people in his _then_ and concentrated on finishing his Christmas gift to the most important person of his _now_.

There was another who was up at this god forsaken hour, in the next room Raphael chuckled ruefully as ocarina notes lightly came through his wall. The Frenchman couldn't sleep, perhaps the elf boy's music would sooth him as it did Talim and Siegfried. He pondered Link for a moment; this young man (if man he was) had the remarkable ability of being an innocent and a warrior at the same time. The fighting spirit of a demon or perhaps of someone fighting for an absolute belief with nothing to lose and yet he could cause dispite the language barrier moments of sheer joy and laughter.

Talim simply lit up whenever he was in the room, Siegfried was reliant upon him in fact it could be said that in Link they had the glue that binded them together. He was lonely Raphael could tell, his heart made the same sigh day after day that his did and yet… and yet Link could smile, really smile and make everyone else's day better.

He wondered why this was…  
He wondered why he wasn't like this…  
He wondered what Link was actually doing…  
He wondered… He wondered if Amy would have liked him…

For the umpteenth time he fished out the small portrait he kept of his adoptive daughter. He had promised her so much, he would not fail her now or ever – and yet, he would not be there to give her a Christmas. He missed her so much.

For the umpteenth time Raphael gently replaced the portrait and for the umpteenth time Raphael Sorrel laid down and gently cried himself to sleep

_  
To Be Continued...._

* * *

**__****_Please Review!  
ArchangelUK 0:o)_**


	4. Last Minute Interludes

**Snow Calibur  
By ArchangelUK**

_Part 4: Stupid amount of time between chapters, but the climatic part was so long I've decided to split it in two. Here's the first half and the second and final bit of the story should be here within two weeks or so with any luck. The final pay off for Ivy's plan and the Maxi story is rather hard to write I'm finding. Also I got in some combat here (kinda) for those who were asking for some kind of fight sequence but I think it still fits in with the story. EDIT: Apologies for the format problem - should now be solved._

_ ArchangelUK (10/2/2005)_

_I do not own Soul Calibur or The Legend Of Zelda just this two by four containing great spiritual energy... SISTERRRRRRRRR!_

**Part 4: Last Minute Interludes**

_T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house,  
Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse._

_Their weapons were hung by the fire with care,  
In the hope they not need them on this night so fair;_

_Though no mouse did stir one man stayed awake,  
Through fear that his freedom an evil would take._

_ At guard he stood till the break of the dawn,  
And for Siegfried Schtauffen relief at the morn._

_No Nightmare or Soul Edge would deny him his stay  
And soon this redeemer would see Christmas Day...;_

Kilik's eyes flickered open as lark song whistled through the open window, he sat up and immediately regretted it as a wave of fatigue washed over him. The fact that he was in his bed at all caused uncertainty within him, the last thing he could remember was attempting to guide Maxi's soul pathways. A dangerous enough task in which an individual channelled mystic energies that allowed the second party to be made aware of their true self. He himself had never tried this exercise before, he remembered his sister being strongly chastised by the leader of the order for even suggesting its use on one occasion. Thank goodness he only gave Maxi a nudge in the right direction; he doubted feeling as he did now if he could have done anything else.

"Good morning."

Kilik rubbed his eyes and when they were able to focus he saw the form of Maxi at the window leaning on the wall next to it.

"Maxi?"

"You look terrible, if you forgive me for saying so." The pirate laughed and handed Kilik a mirror whose reflection proved exactly what Maxi had meant. Kilik's eyes were slightly sunken with exertion his hair and skin seemed slightly duller too.

"I feel as though I've been locked in a tavern for a week and forced to drink its entire cellar contents at knifepoint."

"Poseidon's beard Kilik, that's one hell of a description." Kilik kicked off the covers petulantly and swung his legs over the side of the bed groaning as he did so. "Well now, I believe that it's traditional for someone to say 'Merry Christmas' at this time so Merry Christmas to you Kilik!"

"Yeah, and a Merry Christmas to you too." Kilik grumbled and slung on his yellow robe from his pack, the open window telling him by the cold draught blowing through it he might be thankful for the fur edge. Maxi laughed again and went to leave.

"Well I'm glad you're okay after last night old friend, I'll let you get dressed properly and I'll see you downstairs. After all don't want you looking all puffy eyed for Xianghua now do we?"

Kilik responded by throwing a towel at Maxi's face but the grinning sailor ducked through the door before he could be hit. Kilik growled lightly and resumed dressing before a realization struck him, in his exhaustion he had completely forgotten to ask if the procedure had actually worked.

_Wait a minute - old friend? Hmm, perhaps it did work after all; I suppose I'll find out in a few hours. He certainly seemed to be in a lighter mood than normal._

Chai Xianghua rifled through her rucksack trying to find where she had hidden her red dress, she often traveled in her normal light blue clothes which were surprisingly effective at keeping heat in however as today was a special day she thought she'd break out her 'evening' outfit. A cursory glance out of the window showed that the world outside was a winter wonderland, the crisp snow on the ground sparkled in the glow of the morning sun which poked above the trees in the middle distance as though unsure if it had the courage to rise this day. Xianghua smiled as she caught sight of the tall figure of Siegfried pacing around the corner, he had been on guard all night by the looks of things. He didn't appear tired though; Siegfried had long been trying to train his body to run without sleep. Presently he could manage over 72 hours straight without the need for rest, which included his current condition. She frowned; he shouldn't have gone out in the cold as weak as he was.

Xianghua came away from the window and began to take off her night things, a sudden bang next door made her jump and a long string of angry French filled the air. The young woman giggled, it seemed Raphael was struggling with Siegfried's present and that didn't surprise her for she couldn't even lift it. The fact that she already knew what it was, was due to her present being linked with his. It had been a good idea of Xianghua's to team up for the German, besides Raphael it seemed had a good eye for being resourceful. No doubt the gift would also give Siegfried a much needed confidence boost; she knew that with his injuries he felt like a drain and hindrance, add to this his guilt and the man was an emotional wreck. Naturally he wasn't - at least Xianghua didn't think so; and she was glad however that it was kindhearted Kilik that found Nightmare and not Raphael. She doubted Raphael would have seen the re-emergence of Siegfried from Nightmare's shadow and even if he had would have not cared. Carrying out his suggestion at the time that he should be 'finished now while the chance is ours'. That Siegfried had agreed with him only served to solidify her belief that this man had a chance to be live a free life once again.

She slipped quietly down the stairs, taking her sword from its position over the fireplace; she would practice before she took breakfast. Quickly returning to her room she began to get dressed out of her night things. She looked one more out of the window, wiping away the interior condensation with a closed fist, the smear of clear glass revealing the young Hylian practicing intently with his blade. Her lips curved into a small smile, Link never stopped practicing - ever. He never ever seemed to relax, at least in the way that she considered to be relaxed. There was always something there, some burden that weighed heavy on his shoulders, she wondered if the young man had ever truly known peace. Yet even if he had, it must've been a long time since he had truly been Link the Hylian and not Link the warrior.

His training regime was tough, and in the deep snow was something closing on sadistic, if not masochistic. The blade of the Master Sword sparkled in the light of a winter sun, reflecting off and illuminating his pale face. His eyes twinkled brightly, bright enough for her to see from her vantage point. He thrust the sword outwards, before slicing across himself in a deadly arc down to his right. Link instinctively it seemed using his own strength and dexterity as well as the sheer weight of the sword to flip himself into the air after it. Link's feet lashed outwards in a savage kick aimed at head height before landing in a crouching position. Still using the movement of the downwards swing his trailing foot sneaked out as he spun viciously around in a move designed to take an opponents legs away. Darting in a roll to his left, as if anticipating that the move failed Link regained his footing before leaping in to the air again in a series of three consecutive backwards somersaults. On the final one he did not make contact with ground but rather a tree trunk which he pushed off against to dive back forward thrusting his shield outwards to slam into his invisible foe. Xianghua watched in a amazement as Link fell back into a kneeling position, sword outstretched behind him. She'd seen him do this before, the first time she'd seen it he frightened her and the second time she had watched she had done so in abject awe. Link's spin attack was surely something to behold, the young man literally becoming a whirling dervish of death as he leapt up into the air, it was mind bending how he leapt so high and got so many turns in. This time though something else happened.

Link's eyes seemed to narrow as if something was worrying him, she could see him tense his hand gripped the swords handle until his knuckles went white as the driven snow that surrounded him. The young man yelled a war cry as his weapon spun around once, twice and on this time it seemed to ignite into living flame which danced around after the blade. It was a waltz of pure rage, a clawing, spitting inferno of red and gold fire that Dante would have been powerless to describe. He took off and he spun three more times in the air, no ordinary mortal could produce such magic and no ordinary mortal could survive such an assault let alone stand in the middle of it. It was as beautiful as it was deadly and as Link landed and placed his blade back in his scabbard Xianghua saw he now stood in a circle of snow free ground. Little wisps of steam meandered into the air around him. He breathed outwards, a little cloud forming from his lips and opened his eyes looking directly at her, and smiled.

She smiled back and waved, she had not seen him smile for a while and it was good to see again and after that display rather reassuring. His smile became a grin and he started to laugh which puzzled her for a few seconds until her eyes went wide in realization: She was standing at a window and was still in a state of only partial dress...

Ivy adjusted the thimble on her finger and did a few more stitches, cursing the carriage clock on the table and muttering rather unseasonable words. Being a seamstress was never one of the items on her life goals list and it had taken her what seemed like forever to adjust the item Siegfried was going to get as his present from her. She just hoped he liked it after all the work she'd put in. Her senses, sharp and keen from years of living on the edge picked up movement from outside her door; the sound confirming her suspicions that the majority of the household was now awake.

A sleepy yawn coupled with the gentle creek of dainty feet on the staircase gave her cause to believe it was the youngest of them. Proof positive came in the loud exclamation of 'Oh wow!' or something similar in Talim's native tongue. That made Ivy smile warmly, Talim much to her annoyance was often treated as a child and so was understandably angry when she was 'sent' to bed by herself and Raphael. It was for a good reason though. Siegfried despite his injuries had somehow managed to lug a sizeable tree back to the residence. With the young Talim in bed the Europeans had decorated it and set it by the fireplace - not too close obviously, they didn't want an accident on their hands. After their labors Siegfried was more than satisfied with the outcome, even Raphael had to admit that it looked most festive under the circumstances.

Distracted she slipped and pricked her thimble-less digit. "Ow." She sucked her finger, removing the tiny droplet of red from its place of origin. "Oh well, at least I can now sat I've bled to get this too him."  
_  
To Be Continued..._

* * *

**__****_Please Review!  
ArchangelUK 0:o)_**


	5. Because Tradition Dictates

**Snow Calibur  
By ArchangelUK**

_Part 5: Final part, completed following university disseration and problems with this website. Anyway here is the last section and it is te completion of the story don't let the end fool you. Well I think you've just got about everything you asked you wanted, minus any cameos from (INSERT CHARACTER NOT IN STORY HERE) we've got the culmination of Ivy's plan, insight into Raphael, a bit of french historical intregue, more on the mysterious Basheim the former owner of the farm, the Talim/Link conclusion, the results of Maxi/Kilik/Xianghua, some music, tears, anger and a whole bunch of presents. It may be out of season, but hey, enjoy._

_ ArchangelUK (5/5/2005)_

_I do not own Soul Calibur or The Legend Of Zelda just this possessed parrot... ARRR! POLLY WANT A SOUL! SQUARK! SQUARK!_

**Part 5: Because Tradition Dictates...**

Sometime later everyone was up and dressed, Talim who had been up a lot longer than most; mainly through excitement naturally enough, had organised the breakfast and so everybody had a good hearty morning meal before the last person came down stairs. The last person was Ivy who for some reason never ate breakfast, no one could definitely say for certain why.

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Good morning, Merry Christmas."

"So, who is going to go first?"

"Perhaps Raphael should go first, after all it was his idea."

Raphael looked over at Xianghua, "Traditionally the youngest should go first don't you agree Xianghua?"

"How would I know?" She replied before noticing Raphael's raised eyebrows and urgent eyes. "Oh!" She exclaimed suddenly realizing his point, "Yes, of course."

"That'd be me then." Talim said cheerfully, and before anyone could move the young warrior was up off the ground and darted up the stairs as fast as her dainty feet could carry her.

"Incidentally." Raphael said speaking out of the corner of his mouth to Siegfried, "Just how old IS Link?"

"He once said to me that the ebb and flow of time had no more meaning for him – whatever that means."

Barely half a minute later Talim had returned carrying a makeshift sack made out of her bed sheets. She sat down in the middle of the circle they had formed and stuck her head under the sheet before disappearing up to her waif like waist.

"Ahem." Raphael cleared his throat, "Talim, what we meant was that you should receive your presents first – not you give us ours first."

"Where's the fun in that?" Came an amused voice from the hefty looking 'sack'.

A few seconds later Talim reappeared, with a set of scarf and gloves for Xianghua that matched her normal light blue travelling outfit. Ivy received a blanket, which she was rather thankful for considering they'd no doubt be leaving here soon. Raphael, whose skill at lighting fires was legendary, for all the wrong reasons, received a tinderbox. Kilik when asked to open his hand was given a leather pouch which when opened appeared to contain various bits of moss.

"Herbs." Siegfried said; answering Maxi's puzzled look. "Powerful ones."

"Part of my wind priestess training involves the identification of many natural resources that contain magics."

"Magic?" Raphael snorted; Siegfried sighed and shook his head.

"What our young friend means in her way is what Kilik has in his hand is some very potent herbs which can be used to create medicines."

"What a resourceful gift!" Kilik said, pocketing the pouch which was itself very sturdy. "Thank you Talim." The girl gave the young man a strong hug.

"You are welcome."

Further gifts followed, from out of a hidden corner of the pantry Talim revealed a hidden stock of cheeses and salted meats that were Siegfried's gift. The supplies here alone were so bountiful they would keep him going for at least 2 weeks. Maxi received a pair of sturdy brown boots that looked rather too big but he insisted would be absolutely ideal. Finally Talim nervously approached with Link's present which was a rather long and thin navy blue felt covered box.

"This is for you Link." She said bowing her head and offering the gift. Link wasn't sure what was going on at first, looking rather embarrassed by what obviously looked a grander gift than those received by the others. Siegfried lost patience with the situation first and elbowed Link who taking the hint gently took hold of the box and mumbled a rather humble thank you in Hylian which Siegfried loosely translated as a blessing to her from the Triforce although he didn't entirely understand what he said. When he opened the two metal catches and then the box everybody in the room caught their breath at the sight. Inside was a beautiful custom crafted silver flute.

"It's beautiful." Ivy breathed, "One of a kind without a doubt."

"Just like the person it's been given to." Siegfried whispered in her ear, which made the Englishwoman smile.

"Gei…. Isayi fosso?" Link mumbled his cheeks glowing a faint pink, looking at the gift with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment.

"Flute." Siegfried said as though he was answering Link, the Hylian looked up and seemed for a brief moment upset. Siegfried looked over to Talim who seemed to be getting the impression that Link didn't like his gift. "It's okay Talim, he likes it. It's just he's never seen one of these before so he's no idea of what it is or does." He reassured.

Ivy stepped in front of Link between him and Talim, "May I?" She asked offering her palm out to the youth who nodded and gave Ivy the instrument. Ivy cocked her head to the side, as if stretching her neck. Then raising the flute pursed her lips together and blew across the mouth hole, it wasn't the best sounding piece of music ever played but it was far from the worst. Link got the gist and held out his hands to signal he wanted the instrument back, Ivy obliged and the young Hyrule native mimicked Ivy's position. After a few seconds awkward fumbling as his fingers grew accustomed to their new positions he blew across the flute.

The noise which followed was wondrous; within five seconds Link was playing music so light that the birds could float and dance on the notes. It was simply spellbinding. He didn't even know that it was an instrument two minutes ago and now he played it like he was a master.

"That boy…" Maxi muttered, "Is not of this world."

"I could have told you that." Kilik replied rolling his eyes, before leading a riotous round of applause. Link delicately placed the flute back in it's box and closed it's hinged lid, he sighed happily then looked up flashing Talim a glorious smile that had the young wind priestess' heart skip a beat… or two.

"Mescilia! Zu heito Talim, rei sulo va kiekay." He bowed respectively, the thanks in his voice clearly evident. Talim smiled and returned the bow.

"Okay, okay enough of all this mushy stuff." Siegfried laughed, "I'll go next."

Siegfried's gifts duly appeared in much the same manner as Talim's wrapped as they were in a bed sheet carried in with relative ease by the hulking giant. Link received the perfect companion to his flute which was a book of blank sheet music paper so he could write down his own songs and compositions. A thankful Link asked if this was because of what he had asked him about earlier and Siegfried nodded, all of which was lost on the others of course as it was spoken in Hylian.

Talim herself received her first present which was a small silver necklace with a blue stone attached to it. Raphael who looked rather uncomfortable receiving a present from Siegfried got a pair of highly durable binoculars which the Frenchman respectfully thanked him for. Maxi received three pairs of socks whilst Kilik was the proud recipient of a type of utility belt which had several pouches of leather strapped to it.

"Useful." Kilik nodded in approval, "Very useful."

"You can store your new herbs in there." Xianghua added, pointing to his present from Talim.

Ivy received two small leather bound books, one of which was in French and one in English – she was fluent in several languages so this did not bother her. The first was on engineering and science and the second (the French one) on enchantment. While Xianghua received a bottle of perfume as well as a bouquet of wild flowers as did the other two ladies.

Maxi, Link, Raphael and Kilik looked at each other and sighed in resignation to the fact that all they'd hear from now until Easter would probably be what a gentleman Siegfried was.

"My!" Ivy explained, "What a kind a thoughtful gentleman you are Mister Schtauffen." - You see what I mean?

Siegfried to his credit merely gave a half bow and muttered that he hoped they enjoyed it. Accepting his praise like it was nothing special before sitting down trying to avoid the half envious, half angry eyes of the other males. Only Ivy remained standing, walking behind the dividing wall into the kitchen area before rematerialising with a sack and Valentine who spun it's segments around and settled down by its mistress's feet.

Ivy's presents were much smaller than the others but equally valuable, Raphael got a large jar of blackberry jam, Siegfried received the cloak she had made which was very comfortable he assured her although she would have to make a couple of small adjustments later. Maxi loved his map, which he seemed to recognise and within five minutes had seemingly plotted a course using it and made down some notes which he cautiously told everyone were for 'a later time'.

Xianghua received the jar of strawberry jam liberated from the cupboard and after much cajoling cautiously dipped a finger into the sticky red preserve.

"Eww." Chai Xianghua screwed her face up slightly before sucking the lightly covered finger.

"Well?" Ivy asked impatiently, as Xianghua's face went through a great many different emotions finally settling on surprise. "Do you like it?"

A roughly feral growl emanated from her throat, before she plunged three fingers back into the jar and scooped out some more. "Spoon!" She barked roughly in Kilik's direction, making Talim giggle convulsively.

"It think she likes it Ivy(!)"

"She'll be sick." Raphael warned, absently rubbing his own jar.

"Killjoy." Ivy poked out her tongue at him.

Kilik, after removing the jar forcefully from Xianghua with Raphael's help received a set of different candles from Ivy. Link received a new rucksack to replace the tatty one he kept behind his shield. Talim however received something much different.

"What is it?"

Ivy just smiled, "Oh something you might find of use."

Talim frowned, "Do you eat it or something?"

"No."

Frustrated the young girl turned around, "Siegfried, what is it?" Her answer was not what she had expected – Siegfried Schtauffen laughed. It started out as a light chuckle before rapidly turning into a full blown roar of laughter, tears started welling up in his eyes and he held onto his stomach which had begun to hurt with his laughter.

"What's funny?" Talim demanded, this time of Raphael but the normally serious Frenchman was trying his best not to start laughing as well. His lip wobbled with effort to stop himself but eventually he too gave away into laughter.

"Maxi!" Talim whined, but the pirate merely shrugged. He had no idea what it was either.

Ivy smiled sympathetically and pulled the girl into a hug from behind and began whispering in her ear.

"Mistletoe?" Talim said out loud before Ivy continued, the young girl going white as a sheet as Ivy explained exactly what mistletoe was, as she finished she turned the girl to face Link who without Siegfried to explain the situation was somewhat confused. Raphael had recovered his wits enough to get out a garbled explanation to the other Asians. Ivy pushed Talim in the small of the back but found the girl was now incapable of movement, frozen to the spot.

After a few moments awkwardness, Raphael and Xianghua decided it was time they gave out their gifts. The group were somewhat confused by this joint declaration but they just said it'd all make sense. As Ivy finished and the others were getting their gifts Siegfried pulled out something from his pocket, "Oh, I forgot this for our, er, other member of our group."

"Other member?" Kilik blinked, "Who's that."

"The member who got us into this edifice of course." He said, revealing it to be a small bottle of oil. "This is for you." And he placed it by Valentine's hilt, who spun its segments in a thank you.

The musical theme of Link's continued with a music book from Xianghua and he also received from Raphael a butterfly net which the Frenchman had adjusted.

"What's Link going to do with a butterfly net?" Maxi asked.

"It's not a butterfly net – well, not anymore at any rate. I've gone back and strengthened the strings so they're not light and can take a much bigger weight." Further investigation revealed a new grip on the end of the net and the knots had been tightened. "It's a fishing net now!" Raphael said proudly, Link nodding as if in understanding then giving him his thanks.

Talim received a silk bandana with blue and pink orchids on it from Xianghua which immediately was placed on her head and from Raphael received a small bible so the youngest of them could continue her investigations into the other global religions that had caught her interest.

Ivy received a more… practical set of clothes from Raphael, a blue outfit bedecked in gold and Victorian splendour while she also received some make-up from Xianghua. Kilik was pleased with a set of soaps Raphael had found for him and also the journal that was Xianghua's gift to him. Whilst Maxi's turn brought him a talisman from Xianghua and a canvas jacket ideal for long nights at the helm of a ship.

Next came Siegfried's present which was the one that had caused the most interest, although no-one had dared say anything about it the tension between Raphael and Siegfried had become more noticeable over the last three weeks. The Frenchman seemed to be enjoying goading the former knight and it was merely a matter of time before Siegfried's patience ran out – and then there would be trouble. So what he had gotten Siegfried was of great concern to all.

"Well now." Raphael said, flexing his shoulders. "Your present is outside. I could bring it in, but it'd take more effort than I'd care to exert right now." The band of adventurers followed Raphael out into the barn where upon they found something very large on a table covered with a dirty old canvas sheet. "It needs some work." Raphael admitted, "But should see you are able to defend yourself and your friends."

He pulled off the cover with a flourish to reveal underneath a large flat iron bar that was worked to a sharp finish at both edges. One end was narrow, long and fat and worked so that a person could grab hold of it.

"It's a sword." Siegfried asked amazed, "Or what will be a sword."

"That's one heck of a sword if it is." Kilik whistled in surprise.

"It wasn't designed to be a sword at first, but with the scale and strength and like I said a bit more work between the two of us you should be able to use it. You do after all need a new weapon."

"Yes." Siegfried nodded, "This will be ideal! Thank you very much."

"It's no problem." Raphael waved his hand dismissively, "I just feel sorry you've got to drag such a large blade around."

"It will be difficult to carry as it is, at least I require a blade holder of some sort."

"Perhaps then this would be of use." Xianghua's present was a hard leather blade holder which could be attached to the back of Siegfried's armour as a scabbard.

"Wonderful!" Siegfried said sliding the bulky weapon into its new home, "Thank you both so much."

Lastly the pair gave each other their gifts, Xianghua receiving a beautiful parasol umbrella and Raphael a piece of paper.

He blinked, "What's this?"

"It's your present obviously."

Raphael slowly opened the paper up revealing the face of a young girl maybe eleven to twelve years old with hair the colour of autumn and deep green eyes full of wisdom and strength. His breath caught in his throat.

"H-How?"

"I saw the portrait you carry; it didn't take much effort after I'd seen the face again."

Raphael collapsed to one knee, holding the paper to his chest. "To see her, on this day… thank you Xianghua. Thank you…"

Everyone else looked at Raphael strangely, then up at Xianghua who smiled a sad smile. It was Link ironically who gave them the answer.

"Amy." Was all he said, and the others let it go at that.

Next was Kilik who gave to Link a new set of arrows for his quiver which met with the approval of the Hylian. Talim received hair clips, Raphael a gold pocket watch, Ivy received a mirror whilst Siegfried received the recipe of a herbal concoction to aid the warding off of sleep. Maxi of course had already received his present, which caused some raised eyebrows amongst the group. Xianghua was given a small jade ring, although she was told part of Maxi's present was from him.

Penultimately was Link, who gave some rather outlandish presents that had everyone else half-puzzled and half amazed. Maxi received a small accordion, Siegfried received a vial of Link's precious blue potion – what exactly was in that potion was a mystery but Link was very protective about them and their use. Ivy received a trinkets box of gold inlaid oak, Xianghua a calligraphy set and Kilik what appeared to be the curtain pole that Ivy had taken the curtain off of to make Siegfried's cloak.

"What's he supposed to do with a curtain pole?" Raphael asked, pondering the iron shaft.

Link sighed, as though he half expected Raphael to say something like that and went off on a long explanation in Hylian which had Siegfried struggling to keep up.

"Toth'elt hern gomaa juhti, ersk killiafh sum Kilik danf gogen sum Kilik parscilia zum saei o'laenth ku-ilm jum yarex por soaffilyadil Raphael gond dermott."

"Something about Kilik should try exercising with it or fighting with it or something along those lines; Link mentioned something about balance and weight or similar. I didn't catch all of it though."

Kilik tossed the pole up in the air for a moment letting it fall back into his palms before whirling the pole expertly around his head. Talim squeaked as she ducked out of the way, though in truth she was in no danger of the arcing weapon – Kilik was a master of perception and spacial awareness. After a series of moves that by way of his skill left no holes in the ceiling or welts on the heads of his compatriots he brought the weapon back to his side.

He puffed a bit, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, "It certainly warrants some effort."

"Kilik, zum rergol su t'orla gi hai?"

"Link wants to know what you think of it?"

"Excellent!" He gave the Hylian a thumbs up, "It'll be really useful for training, strengthening the wrists and such also when we're travelling we can string some of our packs on in and they could be carried between two of us."

"A good idea." Maxi nodded.

Link then produced a long bundle of rags and presented it to Raphael, "S'tor."

"Mine?" Raphael asked and Link nodded.

Raphael took the bundle and realised immediately there was something much heavier than cloth concealed therein. Peeling back the material as one might an orange's skin something silver and metallic glinted in the light. Raphael's eyes sought Link's for a moment before he pulled the material away with a flourish revealing a majestically designed sword like a beefed up version of a rapier. The guard arched down across the knuckles in three places and it was encrusted with sapphires and inlaid with silver decoration.

"Whoa." Ivy breathed, "That's a hell of a sword."

"This is…" Raphael stammered, "This is a Queen's Guard."

"A Queen's Guard?" Xianghua asked as Raphael strode past her to the window to get a better look at the blade.

"The Queen's Guard was an elite force of eight swordsmen set up in the early thirteenth century, hand picked by the then King of France Louis IX to serve and protect the Queen whilst he was on the seventh and eighth crusades." Raphael held up the blade and ran his hand down the flat of the sword blade his eyes lost in wonder bewitched by the striking sword. "Its existence was banished from the pages of history it was a secret order, talked of only in myths and childrens stories." He paused, tilting his head to the side allowing a shaft of sunlight to reflect off of the point creating a pattern of dancing flecks of light on the ceiling. "I thought that's what they were."

His eyebrows knitted into a frown, his voice rose slightly in apparent anger. "There were only eight, could be only eight, the service lasted until the death of the Guardsman only then could another be awarded the title. It is the most hallowed honour in all of France, only he who is a Queen's Guard can posses a Queen's Guard for only he has the skill to wield it in defence of her majesty and France." Raphael's face seemed to grow pale, "Only one… who is a Queen's…" He trailed off, his eyes widened. "No…"

"Raphael?" Ivy tugged on his sleeve.

"Basheim." He looked at her for a moment before looking back at the weapon. "Philippe Basheim was a Queen's Guard." His voice was dry with awe, his hand was shaking violently and all of a sudden he threw the blade away from him as if its present burned his skin. "I cannot!"

"What?" Kilik asked as Raphael turned to face him, pure horror etched on his features.

"I cannot accept this, that sword. I'm sorry."

Link looked bewildered, Siegfried's desperate translation of the situation not helping as he fetched the sword from its discarded place on the floor. Raphael raked a hand raggedly through his hair and covered his mouth, he felt rather sick.

"Raphael we don't understand." Ivy laid a hand on his shoulder and his ice cold blue eyes locked on hers.

"Oh sweet Lady Valentine of course you do not, you are English, not of France of course you do not know what this means. The Queen's Guard is the ultimate symbol of honour, it transcends all honours it is the ultimate mark of loyalty - I KILLED a member of the Queen's Guard in cold blood! I am a traitor!" He raged thumping his fist down on the windowsill, "I have been called so before but no that was not the truth, that was lies spun on a spinning wheel of distrust and the scheming of my enemies but now? OH how preciously ironic, I should in killing one who orchestrated my downfall bring about that which they have fictitiously created! I killed Philippe Basheim a Queen's Guard, a secret protector of France. I have put the safety of my Queen at risk, the future of my King in peril and all but spat in the face of my country! This sword is a symbol of loyalty, pure unquestionable loyalty to the crown and I have no right no God given or royally decreed right to bare it. I defile it with my presence."

He turned away to leave but found Xianghua blocking the door.

"No right?" She asked, "This Basheim was a conspirator of amongst the nobles correct?"

"Yes… but still a Queen's Guard."

"A Queen's Guard who would do anything for his own personal advancement correct?" Ivy asked, standing beside Xianghua. Raphael looked away from her, "Raphael, who is the current King of France?"

"It doesn't matter wh-"

"-Who is the current King of France?" Ivy demanded.

"His royal majesty King Louis XV." Replied Raphael growling.

"A King too busy pleasing himself with his mistresses to even bother running the country."

"He is still King by divine right."

"Divine or not a bad King is a bad King and a bad servant of a bad King is more likely than most to betray said King."

"What?"

"He betrayed you to benefit himself do you think he would stop with you if a situation arose whether it was his life or the King's?"

Raphael's mind whirled, Basheim had indeed been a scrounging little toad always out for himself.

"Don't you see Raphael? You are not a traitor. A man like that in a position such as his could hold the ear of the King and hence a dangerous sway over the country."

"I do not deserve to wield such a sword." The Frenchman insisted. "I have betrayed my country."

"No you have not; you are partaking in a quest above that of all others – the acquisition of and destruction of Soul Edge. You are on a mission to save your and all countries Raphael; there is no one more loyal to France than you. Would you die for your King?"

"Yes." Raphael whispered.

"Would this Basheim have done the same?"

Raphael hesitated, "No."

"Then I'd say you were a darn slight more qualified to wield that blade than he was."

"Ivy…"

"Raphael." Link's voice cut through the emotionally charged atmosphere, he walked up to the turmoil ridden man and offered once more the blade. "Tam."

Raphael paused for about thirty seconds then slowly, gingerly, reached out a hand and wrapped it around the handle of the sword sliding it out from Link's tentative grasp. He breathed deeply, "Go sah." He said, a phrase he'd heard often from Link in the last thirty minutes which he believed quite correctly meant thank you. Link for his part just nodded in understanding and then looked over at Talim, visibly swallowing.

Raphael sat down in a chair, Maxi gave him a once over before disappearing to collect his gifts for the others. Siegfried looked at Link who was starting to sweat.

"Nervous?" He asked in Hylian,

"What makes you think that?" Link replied, also in Hylian.

"You're sweating like a pig that's why."

"I am not… at least not that much, I just can't seem to remember what it is I need to say." He clutched at the bottom of his tunic nervously.

"Calm down! It can't possibly be that bad."

"But this is special! I want it to be special."

"Hey!" Siegfried exclaimed, "You'll be fine – just be you, that's all she'd want anyway."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Well, its show time. Here comes Maxi back."

The pirate captain came back with a very small bundle indeed compared to everybody else which caused Xianghua to raise an eyebrow before she noticed Talim's apparent lack of Link based present.

"Excuse me hasn't Link forgotten someone?" She asked 'innocently', failing to hide her grin when Talim's face flushed red.

"He's ready now." Siegfried announced, giving Xianghua an admonishing look and gesturing that Link should begin.

Link walked forward nervously and stood before Talim, his glowing cheeks a rosy red hue. "Talim." He said slowly, before screwing up his eyes as if trying to remember something. "This.. is… your praysant." He said with difficulty, the others agog that Link was trying to speak English. "Merry Chrysh-Christmas." Talim's smile was so beaming it could have lit up the room on its own.

"You spoke! I mean you spoke English!"

Link nodded, understanding the gist and pointed to his coach. "Siegfried." He said pointing.

"Thank you for my present." Talim gave a half bow to Link and the youth looked confused.

"Talim my dear that wasn't your present." Siegfried replied for him as Link took out his ocarina and placed it to his lips. "This is."

And Link began to play.

Some seven minutes or so later Link's fingers ceased their dance across the cerulean coloured porcelain surface of his beloved ocarina and a moment of tranquillity hung in the air. It was the most amazing piece of music anyone had ever heard, it was haunting, it was beautiful and it was Talim's.

"He… composed that?" Kilik managed eventually.

"I believe he did." Raphael responded, "Last night; in a little under three hours." Kilik just shook his head in amazement.

Talim's reaction wasn't exactly difficult to gage, tears were streaming down her cheeks, cascading waterfalls of happiness springing from either eye. "Oh Link!"

"Dur gan celsquoi fur, den ocarn iz zum Talim san gerrnas Talim."

"He said that he hoped you liked it Talim." Siegfried translated.

"Liked it?" The wind priestess clasped her hands together to her chest and laughed a joyous laugh. "It was beautiful!" And with that she scooped up the mistletoe from the windowsill and dangled it over his head. Link looked at it and frowned.

"Xu chagah-" He began but was cut off when a pair of lips was attached unceremoniously to his. The sudden cheer from those around him was amplified when, as the sheer suddenness almost knocked him over, he was forced to wrap an arm around his assailant's waist.

Though he didn't fall, he didn't remove it for a couple of minutes after he regained his balance either…

All of which, and after several calls for the application of cold buckets of well water to Talim, left only one person remaining. Maxi stepped forward and produced a telescope, that when he could pry Talim off himself Link thanked him for. Talim herself was given the promise that Maxi would relay and reseal the rapidly deteriorating bindings on her Wind Blades that very evening. Raphael received a handkerchief, that with his new watch pocket watch from Kilik set off his green jacket very nicely indeed.

Kilik who opposed carrying a large bladed weapon such as a dagger for his own religious reasons was given a small penknife for shaping wood, cutting bonds or whatever the situation called for. It was such that it could easily be hidden in his boot, ideal for any trick situations. Siegfried, in a moment of traditional Christmas irony got the same present he gave Maxi - three fresh pairs of woolly socks. For Ivy, all her wishes came true as a _very_ large pot of strawberry jam was presented to her by the sailor who got a Talim-esque hug for his trouble. Maxi the turned to Xianghua, his bundle empty.

"You'll remember that Kilik said the ring was only part of his gift?"

"Yes." Xianghua said somewhat nervously, "I do."

"Well you see in many ways he's responsible for the present I get to give you." Maxi took a deep breath, "I… remember you, Xianghua."

"Huh?" Xianghua blinked in confusion.

"I remember you." Maxi repeated. "I remember our journey all that time ago, the three of us - to stop Soul Edge and claim Soul Calibur. Now I don't recall all the details yet, there are still some pretty big holes in my memory and I can't promise those will ever come back in anything but the course of time but… But, I remember you Xianghua."

Xianghua didn't know how to react, her feet dumbly brought her forward towards Maxi who looked down at her kindly. When she looked into his eyes she saw it, he might not be back to normal yet as he said, but the spark. The spark that was in the eyes of the old Maxi was once again burning in the new. She made to say something but her voice immediately cracked, choked with emotion. She hugged her old friend around the waist and sobbed unashamed into his shoulder.

"Chai… Chai…." He soothed, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

"I'm, so happy!" She sobbed, "Thank you so much Maxi."

"Don't forget Kilik." Maxi added, "The effort after all was his to help me find myself again."

Xianghua spun around and suddenly saw how tired Kilik was, the exertion still lingered in his eyes and his smile was tired if genuinely happy for her. She stared at him for a few moments, looked back and forth from Maxi to Kilik and then came to a decision. Abruptly she let go of the pirate and strode over to Talim snatching the mistletoe out of her hand… not that she noticed.  
Kilik looked terrified, "X-Xiang-Xianghua?"

She ignored him, choosing instead to wink and Ivy before launching herself in a full blown tackle at Kilik that not only succeeded in knocking him over but also knocking over the chair he was occupying with him.

"We ought to watch out for that mistletoe." Siegfried laughed, "Seems to make the girls act somewhat violent."

"Agreed." Raphael and Maxi nodded. Ivy just smiled at the German and idly fingered the extra sprig of mistletoe concealed in her pocket…

It was night time.

Maxi had just finished with completing his promise for Talim's present, whilst inside the main living area the others were busy either sleeping off an excellent Christmas dinner of which Link's demon chicken/cuckoo played a staring role - much to his personal satisfaction. Alternatively they were busy telling stories and singing songs in front of the fireplace. That was, all except one individual; whilst the band of warriors celebrated onwards far to the east the two blades of Soul Edge were wreaking havoc, and above their heads a dark plan was unfolding.

Raphael Sorrel sat on the snow covered roof, a blade in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, his agile form silhouetted against a full winter moon.

_A quest, _he thought, _A quest to rid the world of Soul Edge. _He looked at the sword,

_Loyalty?_

He glanced at picture.

_There… there is loyalty. Loyalty in my heart, not loyalty to a myth or to a flag. They act as if I am loyal to them and to their fruitless cause, well, today I am for today is Christmas Day and tradition dictates that it be a time of peace. But tomorrow?_

Raphael strapped the blade to his belt and placed the folded picture of Amy into his breast pocket.

_Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is a time of no tradition. I will cling on to this band for as long as I need them, until Soul Edge becomes mine. _He brought a hand to the pocket and touched the material gently, _For that… is for loyalty, all the loyalty I need._

He slid off the roof, landing gracefully before re-entering to find Ivy sipping a glass of sherry and the atmosphere very merry to say the least.

"Ah so you're back at last are you?" She teased, "We were wondering when you were going to come back."

"Just needed some fresh air." He lied, "You seem to be having fun."

"Of course!" Maxi said, waving around a bottle of what looked like some ghastly rum concoction. "Come and sit down with us – the night is still young!"

"Yes it is!" Raphael smiled evenly, "Merry Christmas everyone… Merry Christmas indeed…"

_  
**THE END**_

* * *

**__****_Please Review!  
ArchangelUK 0:o)_**


End file.
